


Thank You~!

by darkheart94



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkheart94/pseuds/darkheart94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Tatsuya feels during kagami heartbroken for the past 6 years. and how they reconcile.</p><p>kinda sequel to Healing to broken hearts but from Tatsuya perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You~!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone/gifts).



> Thanks to someone, he/she (i don't know who he/she is), i write this piece. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading.

He entered the home feeling tired after 36 hours shift. ‘Huh, the chief is really killing me’ he sigh. His eyes was searching for someone, hoping that when he come home, that face that always lifeless will show a smile. As usual his hope crushed seeing the person he was searching for, staring blankly on the ceiling as he lay down on the bed. He sighed.

“Oi Taiga, what would you want to eat today? I’ll make something good for you.” He said before going to his room to change his clothes.

“Oi Taiga, did you hear me? I ask you what would you want to eat today.” He asked again when the other boy didn’t give his respond before helping Kagami to sit on his wheelchair.

He sighed loudly when the other boy still haven’t give him his responds. “Then I’ll make you hamburger, okay?” He gave up and started preparing for the material to cook hamburger. He really felt exhausted right now. He start preparing to cook even when he just got back home. ‘I won’t complained, not with Taiga like that. Please bear with me for only awhile, my body. Don’t complain’ he thought.

“Tatsuya, can I talk to you about something?” He peek from the kitchen counter when he heard kagami voice. “Yeah sure.” He put the knife and get out of the kitchen before sitting across Kagami at the kitchen table.

“Y-You know Tetsu wedding is getting near right?” Kagami said with slow voice as he was too scared to convey what he what to say. “Yeah I know.”

‘Not this again, Kagami. Why the hell he can’t read the situation that I’m fucking deadly tired right now’ He sighed. He really don’t want to talk about this. Even if Kagami really just followed whatever he said but Kagami really persistent on to go to the wedding. “And you probably know that I’m still going to say NO right?” “I know, that’s why I’m just going to go even if you going to say no.” Kagami stare on the table, not brave enough to look on Tatsuya face.

“W-What? What did you say?” “I’m still going to go, Tatsuya.” Kagami said a bit more daring than before but still looking scared. “Do whatever you want. I’m tired of this shit. Later don’t tell me that you regret not following my advice.” He stand up and going to the kitchen to cook. He chopped everything loudly indicating that he really annoyed and piss off right now.

Kagami feeling down right now. He know that Tatsuya is tired but he really want to go to Kuroko weddeing. He looked at Tatsuya from the kitchen table, ‘He really angry at me, huh?’ he thought.

They sat at the table and ate but as usual Kagami didn’t finish the food. Tatsuya getting more and more annoyed. “Eat your goddamn food, Taiga. I’m not letting you go looking starving as if I didn’t take care of you. I’ve already promised your parents and Alex to give you decent food when you persist on living with me”

Kagami looked on Tatsuya face “Does this mean you will let me go?” “Didn’t I said do whatever you want. I won’t disturbed your life anymore.” He said before washing his plates before going to his room looking extremely pissed off.

He lay on his bed. He know he has no right to stop kagami, he just his best friend and he wasn’t a blood related to kagami after all even they did call themself brothers. But he really didn’t want that bastard to get more injured. It’s enough he lost his leg, but don’t make him lost his heart. He already suffered enough when Ao-bastard-mine left him. Tatsuya still remember how kagami looked when he ask him to take him back to the States. He didn’t want to see that face anymore but he was wrong. He sees that face every day for this past 6 year. He really tired of it. He didn’t regret taking care of him but he really fucking tired. ‘By letting him go, I guess I’m just running away from my responsibilities of taking care of him, huh? I’m really a bastard.’ He wonders before drift off to sleep.

 

A week later, Kagami gone when he return home. ‘I guess he already gone huh. I guess he already tired with me who always annoyed and nagging at him’ he smiled disheartened. He didn’t bear to be at home. He pick his cell and called someone that he really want see right now. “Hey Atsushi, can we meet?” “Yeah sure, but come to my house, I’m lazy to go out right now.” The other boy said lazily. “Okay. I’ll be there.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hick! Thaaaattt Baassttttaaarrrddddd -hick- I’m the one takkeee caareee off hiiimmm anndd hee jush blew mee ofssshhh. Che fuck - hick-” Tatsuya whines. “I ddicthh dee wigghhttt chinggg wigghhttt Achuchi??” “Yeah you did, stop drinking idiot. You talking like an idiot right now.” Murasakibara take the beer can from Tatsuya. Murasakibara stroke his back, trying to soothing him but it just make him wail more louder. “Shut up Tatsuya, you making the neighbors mad.” “Aacchuuuucchhhiiiii” Murasakibara sighed. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” He pick Tatsuya up and put his hand on Tatsuya waist before drag him to the bedroom.

Before he got the opportunity to put him down, Tatsuya swung and hug him from the front. “Achuchi kisshhh mmeee.” Tatsuya whines. “No, I’m not gonna kiss you. Not with you like this.” “Kisshh meee” Tatsuya pouts. Murasakibara gave up and give him a peck on the lips. “Noottt yike thatt~~ yike this” He yank Murasakibara neck then gave him a hard kiss. Murasakibara hands pull him more tightly on his body giving him the kiss that he wants.

He moans when he feel Murasakibara reached his ass. Murasakibara groans when they tripped on to the bed. And the last thing he feel was Murasakibara hand already reached his front pants and started to touch the tip of his cock, then he black out.

 

On the next morning, he feels all the veins in his head already burst. “Uugghhhhh!!~~” he grunts.

“Oh you awake Tatsuya? Come, I’ve make you pancake.”

He sits on the chair and look at Murasakibara pouring honey on his pancakes ‘Isn’t that too much of an honey?’ he thought. “What?” Murasakibara asks. “Nothing. It just you extremely cheerful today.” Murasakibara shrugs. Of course Murasakibara happy, Tatsuya isn’t a clingy type, he always serious that it’s impossible for Murasakibara to see that side of him like yesterday. He glad Tatsuya showed that side of him. It makes him feel special.

 

“I’m sorry for last night. I’m didn’t know I’m going to be like that.” Tatsuya blushed. “You didn’t have to apologizes. I like that part of you. No, I like everything about you. That’s why, Tatsuya, come to me. Come to me whenever you had a hard time. I’ll always stay so come to me. I won’t run away, I won’t go to someone else. I only need you so come to me okay?” Tatsuya sniff hearing Murasakibara words. ‘How can he said things like that boldly’ he sigh. Murasakibara come to his side and wipes his tears before kissing his eyelids then his cheeks before give him a soft peck on his lips.”You need to go to work right? Come, let me send you to your home.”

He get up before give Murasakibara a hugs from behind. “I miss you Atsushi.” “I know, you just busy right. I know. I missed you too.” “I’m sorry for everything.” “Don’t be. I feel happy when you need me” Murasakibara smiled.

 

Murasakibara sent him home but he didn’t want to go to work so he calls in to tell that he is sick before lazily switching channels on the TV to ease his boredom. He think what Murasakibara said but he still feels he lacking something to be with Murasakibara. ‘Why he would be with someone like me. I can’t even taking care one person, and now he wants me to be with him’ He wonders. ‘Whatever, let me just sleep, my head is killing me because of that ungrateful bastard.’

He got a call form Kagami two weeks later but he didn’t pick it up, his chief has been forcing him to do the 36 hour shift again. The call got in the answering machine. The second call was when he was at Atsushi, celebrating his promoting. Again the call got in the answering machine. Then Kagami didn’t call again and he didn’t even bother to call.

 

A month after that, He already sent all Kagami things to his parents. Now he live alone in that big apartment. He got back from home and was ready to take a shower before he heard a loud bang on the door. “Who is it?” “It’s me Atsushi.” “Oh, wait for awhile.” He opened the door and gasps at the two figure behind Murasakibara. He slams the door. He didn’t care if he was being rude to Murasakibara and the other two. He just want some peace after tiredly being pushed by his chief for an overnight work but he escapes it.

 

“Hey Tatsuya. Don’t be rude. Let me in. You can’t run forever you know and I already know where you put the spare key so don’t bother to lock me out.” Murasakibara said before pound the door a bit more loudly then before. “You can just open the door with the spare key if you already know instead making a ruckus like this.” He pouts. “I just want to see you pouts like that.” Murasakibara smile before give him a peck on the cheek.

 

He didn’t even invite the other two. He goes to the kitchen making some tea. He feels relieve seeing Kagami alive and looking well. Then he realize, Kagami was smiling and laughing. He was freaking smiling with the most dazzling smile that he ever seen. Even before the accident, he didn’t smile like that. He gasps when the tea jar that he was holding fall crash on to the floor.

“Tatsuya! What happened?” Murasakibara rushed to his side.

“HE smiled, Atsushi. HE fucking smile. I missed that smile. What did I do wrong when I’ve been taking care of him for 6 years but not once he smile at me, but now he smile and laughing.” He wails on Murasakibara shoulder as Murasakibara hugs him. Murasakibara looks at the back and see Kagami trying to hold his sobs while Aomine put his hand on Kagami shoulder. Aomine looks guilty as Kagami assured him when he put his hand on top of Aomine hands. Murasakibara dismissed them to the leaving room before hugging the person in front of him that starting to sobbing hysterically and mumbling something that even he can’t understand.

It hurts him.

Hurts him so much that now he want to kill the two people sit in the living room for making his precious hurting like this. He never seen Tatsuya like this. He stroke the other boy back as if he was trying to say ‘Don’t worry, I’m here so Don’t cry’.

Tatsuya start to calmed down when Murasakibara lift his chin and whispered on his ear softly “Don’t cry. It hurts me so much so don’t cry.I’m here aren’t I? You have been taking care of him for 6 years and you didn’t even cry when you see he didn’t smile so why cry now that it is his time to feel the taste of happiness? You should be happy that he is happy now. You should also feel the taste of your happiness now, right?” Murasakibara smiled as he release Tatsuya from his hug. He wipes his tears and mumbled to him ‘SMILE’.

 

Tatsuya goes to the living room and see Kagami sobbing and Aomine put his arm around him looking guilty as hell. He smiled thinking ‘They must be worried about me seeing me like that.’ Murasakibara pats him on the back as he smile encouraging him. He smile back before going to Kagami. He know he can’t stay mad at Kagami for a long time. He has a soft spot for him whenever the other boy doing something wrong. He stared at Kagami faces before hugging him tightly. Murasakibara pulls Aomine out, giving Tatsuya time to talk with Kagami. “I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to break down like that. Lately it’s been hard at the work and I didn’t get to see atsushi so much this day.” He complained like it was a common thing to do with Kagami. “I’m giving you a hard time right for this past 6 years right. I’ve complained, nagging, annoyed and God knows what other things that I do. I’m sorry I didn’t take a good care of you. I’m sorry Kagami for not taking care you better.” He smiled as he continue hugging Kagami.

“Don’t! You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one at fault here. It’s not because you didn’t do a great job that I don’t smile but I can’t smile. My muscle freeze whenever I tried to smile. I’m sorry. I really want to smile at you but I can’t. I know you sacrifice many things for me so I’m sorry and grateful for everything. If not for you, I won’t be alive right now. You are the one who make me talk again, making me eat something again. So don’t apologize for not taking care of me.” Tatsuya feel his eyes getting hot but he won’t cry anymore. He won’t cry so Murasakibara won’t hurt again.

 

“Thank you Kagami. Thank you for smiling again. Thank you for laughing again and Thank you for being well.”

He said gratefully. He smiled widely as he released Kagami from his hugs.

“So you with Atsushi now huh?” Kagami asked with a grin and tears on his face.

“Yeah I guess so.” He said, wiping kagami tears with his hands.

“Don’t said like that, grab him when you can or you will be like me. After 6 years have passed, I just know how much that I really want to be with that Ahomine.” “You still need to story with me what happened at Tetsu wedding okay?” “You change the subject Tatsuya.” Kagami smirk. “I’m not, Fine I’ll grab him after this.”

 

“Grab who?” Atsushi entered the house with a bruise on his cheek and blood on his knuckles.

“W-What happened?” Tatsuya rush to Murasakibara side before realizing that Aomine has the same injury and a cut on his lips. “Nothing. Just talking some sense to him.” Murasakibara pointed at Aomine who was sitting beside kagami.

Tatsuya grabbed Atsushi into the bedroom before rushing to the bedroom to get the first aid kit. He put the ointment on Murasakibara before saying “You know Atsushi, I’m okay now with Kagami. So thank you.” He smiled.

“Oh really? That’s good.”

“Uhhmmm so you know I live in this apartment alone right?”

“Yeah so?” Murasakibara already guessed but he felt the feeling of wanting to tease Tatsuya as he was blushing right now.

“So Do You Want To Live With Me?” He said half screaming with his face blushing so hard that Murasakibara think his face red like Kagami hair.

“Sure” Murasakibara nods kissing Tatsuya head. “I said yes Tatsuya, I want to live with you.” Murasakibara grins.

Tatsuya smiled before hugging Murasakibara tightly.

“Thank you Atsushi. For everything. I love you.” He snuggles against Murasakibara neck to hide his blushing face. “I love you too Tatsuya.”

 

When they came out of the room, Kagami teasing him for confessing boldly to Murasakibara. They were listening as he was practically screaming when he ask Murasakibara to live with him. Though Aomine still looks guilty but he assured him that he was already fine and he was okay with Aomine relationship with Kagami. He hopes they will be together forever.

 

 

After Aomine and Kagami get back to the hotel, Murasakibara decided that he was going to stay over at his house, not that he was going to decline though. They cuddled on the bed. “I’m happy now and I won’t cry again Atsushi.” He croons as he snuggles on Murasakibara chest. “Oh you will.” Murasakibara said teasingly. “W-why?” he asked with a bit fear in his voice. “You will cry with pleasure after this.”Murasakibara grins. “Oh shut up.” He hugs Murasakibara more tightly and hides his blushed on Murasakibara chest as Murasakibara was laughing softly.

 

‘Thank you Atsushi. I really am happy now. I love you’ He thinks before dozing off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I skipped the smut part but i don't know how to write smut. I'll practice after this, I promise!!  
> do comment what you feel after reading this or if I've make some mistakes.  
> I'll gladly accept everything *grins*
> 
>  
> 
> you guys can follow me here :) http://daehyunnielover243.tumblr.com/


End file.
